PERFECT LOVE
by nerdygirl1172
Summary: Ron likes Hermione,, Hermione likes Ron with a bit of help will they realize it ok first fanfiction {don't judge a fanfiction by its summary}
1. Chapter 1

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N: this is my first fanfiction I hope you like it any comments are taken happily good or bad ones [preferebly good ones] If you like it I'll keep writing it so you guys decide**

CHAPTER 1: Ron confesses

Ron was sitting in the common room in his favorite chair, he had decided to stay for christmas like Harry,Ginny and Hermione. This christmas he did not only stay because of Harry this year it was more because of Hermione, yes incredible but true. He'd known her for now almost five years, he came aware he liked Hermione in his second year when he got angry because Malfoy called her ''mudblood''. He hid the fact from everyone, though he couldn't help himself from blushing everytime she smiled at him. Harry walked into the common room and saw Ron looking at nothing he smiled and sat next to him.

''Finally using your brain Ron'' said Harry,Ron punched his arm

''ha ha ha very funny if you keep saying things like that i wont give you permission to date my sister'' said Ron

'' no, no please don't I can't date her behind your back''said Harry sarcastically

''you wouldn't dare'' said Ron

''you're right, well then I won't let you date my sister'' said Harry with a devilish grin

''you don't have a sister'' said Ron

''of course I do her name's Hermione Jean Granger'' said Harry triumphly

'' w-why w-would I g-go out w-with H-Hermione'' said Ron was he really that see through he thought

''come on Ron I know you _too_ well I see how you look at her and the way you blush when she smiles at you'' said Harry Ron blushed dark red to match his hair.

'' am I too, obvious''said Ron still blushing madly ''are you going to tell her''said Ron in slight whisper

''no remember you're still my best mate want to or not'' said Harry

Then they started playing wizard chess while Harry teased Ron.

CHAPTER 2: Hermione confesses

Hermione sat on her bed she was reading_ Hogwarts a History_ but she couldn't concentrate she was busy thinking about something more like some_one_ else. She was thinking about Ron, yes Ron. She had developed a very strong crush on him she had seemed to developed the crush in her second year but it could have been since her first year. Just then Ginny walked into the dormitory they shared now for three years [she had to convince professor Mcgonagall to let them share the room even though they were in different years]

''I see you're not concentrating on your book''said Ginny,Hermione looked up from _Hogwarts a History___

''am I that obvious or do you know me that well'' said Hermione she looked at Ginny who giggled

''I guess it's both things anyone would know you're not concentrating on the book and only I know you so well it's because of a boy''said Ginny

''how do you know it's a boy thing maybe it's a school thing or maybe it's something to do with my health''said Hermione

''I know because that's the face Lavender Brown puts every week when she fancies a new boy'' said Ginny both of them laughed for a while

''so you like Ron don't you?'' said Ginny with a wide grin, Hermione blushed madly the color of Ginny's hair

''w-what a-are y-you t-t-t-t-alking ab-bout'' said Hermione not leaving her blush

''don't you go innocent on me,maybe no one else knows it but I do,even though you don't tell the boys we know I'm you're best friend yes or yes''said Ginny

''yes,but am I really that see through?''said Hermione

''yes''said Ginny

''well at least I know you're sincere''mumbled Hermione

''you're welcome''said Ginny they both laughed and headed down stairs

CHAPTER 3 : a little talk

The girls walked down to the common room were the boys were arguing about Harry winning unfairly their last game of wizard chess Ginny sat down next to Harry and kissed him flat on the lips Harry kissed back of course

''what did I say about kissing'' said Ron loudly so they could split up but they didn't so he thru a pillow at him which did spit them up

''you're so unsensitive Ron''said Ginny

''me unsensitive _you_ are the one snogging him almost eating him whole''said Ron

''you're just jeaulous you just_ wish _you could kiss a girl but you can't''said Ginny

''jeaulous _me _jeaulous''said Ron

''yeah you jeaulous you know you like a girl you just don't have the courage to say anything''said Ginny

''me I don't like anyone for your information''said Ron he thru a pillow at Ginny and she thru one at him and they went on Harry cast a Hermione a lets-split-them-up look she nodded

''um Ron,Ginny please stop fighting I don't want to jinx you''said Hermione at that moment they both stopped

''well thats better''said Harry

''so,what were you two doing yesterday talking with Professor Mcgonagall?''said Ron looking from one girl to the other

''why don't we sit down then we'll explain''said Hermione they were all standing up due to the tiny fight Harry sat down on an arm chair and gestured Ginny to sit on his lap which she did,while Ron and Hermione sat on the couch

''well we were trying to convince Professor Mcgonagall about leting all the students staying here go on a hogsmeade visit''said Hermione

''awesome,what'd she say?''said Harry

''well,since Hermione asked her she said she'd ask Professor Dumbledore''said Ginny in a teasy tone

''that's not true if you'd gone alone she would of probably said she'd think about it,too''said Hermione slightly blushing

''not true you're every teachers pet''said Ginny

''not true''said Hermione

''name one teacher that doesn't like you,then''said Ginny

''Professor Snape''said Hermione in a matter-o-factly tone

''_he _doesn't like anyone that isn't in his house''said Ron

''um well...''said Hermione

''ha _the_ Hermione Granger or miss no it all isn't right I'm right I'm right''said Ron teasing Hermione

''hahahaha you think it's hilarious I also thought it was funny when Professor Snape hit you in the head with a book last year''said Hermione with a smile it sent Ron a tingly feeling to see Hermione smile

''fine,we're even''said Ron

''uuuuu the wizard chess champion beet by a now it all that must hurt''said Hermione teasing him

''oh yeah you find that funny well I find this hilarious''said Ron

With that he thru a pillow at Hermione but she ducked just in time so it hit Harry flat on the face Harry then stood up almost dropping Ginny and thru a pillow at Ron which instead hit Hermione so she thru a pillow at Harry which hit Ginny she thru a pillow which almost hit Hermione but she caught it and started hitting Ron so Ron got a pillow and also started hitting Hermione Ginny thought it looked fun so she started hitting Harry and Harry started hittin ginny with a pillow they were like that for a while

Then Hermione and Ron fell on the floor next to each other about two seconds past when they started laughing Harry and Ginny were startled but then caught the sight of Hermione and Ron laughing and secretly smiled and thru their pillow at them they stopped and then started laughing again after a while they all sat back in their original places when Ron and Hermione weren't looking Ginny quickly whispered

''when Ron goes to sleep come back down if I'm not here wait I'll come down eventually''

After a while all of them headed up to their dormitories

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CHAPTER 4 : sharing secrets

Ginny waited for Hermione to go to sleep and headed downstairs Harry was already there

''what's up Gin why did you want to talk''said Harry a bit worried Ginny put a big smile

''I found out something about Hermione''said Ginny excitedly

''really I found out something about Ron''said Harry now excited

''so do you wanna go first or do I go first''said Ginny

''you go first''said Harry

''wow,a real gentleman I shouldn't tell you but it's really exciting Hermione likes Ron!''said Ginny really exciting nearly yelling

''ssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhh brilliant, Ron likes Hermione!''said Harry

''excellent! now all we need to do is get them together''said Ginny

''you're right but how?''said Harry

''hhhmmm I don't know but let's sleep if i think about anything i'll let you know''said Ginny yawning

''okay,good night,sweety''saidHarry

''good knight,love''said Ginny they both kissed and headed to their dormitories.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

**A/N: so that's my first chapter if you like it please read and review I really need help thinking about putting a hogsmeade setting but I still don't know like I said in my first note you guys are the one that are going to choose if I keep writing this story so anyways thanks for reading oh if I keep writing it's because I've had at least 5 reviews thanks again**

***_* **_**nerdygirl1172**_


	2. the anouncement

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N: well even though I didn't get five reviews I am going to keep writing this story I want to give credit to **finchelromionelover **which gave me this great idea which is why I'm going to keep writing because of this great idea so I haven't finished my idea but here's a chapter**

CHAPTER 5 : anouncement

In the morning they all walked down to the great hall there were only a couple of students in each table there were only five others in the Griffindor table besides them they sat down there was plenty of food and they all ate to there liking

''wow this kidney pie is delcious''said Harry

''I bet that they can cook better when they don't have to cook for so many peaple''said Ron bitting a chicken leg

''I guess so it must be easier for all those poor house elves that don't get paid''said Hermione obviously talking about S.P.E.W Ginny didn't want to here Hermione talking about S.P.E.W so she changed the subject

''when do you think Professor Mcgonagall will tell us about hogsmeade?''said Ginny

''I don't know why don't you ask her''said Hermione at that moment Professor Mcgonagall walked in she walked to the middle of the great hall

''I have just been informed by Professor Dumbledore that those that are third years and above can go to hogsmeade tomorrow everyone knows at what time they have to get there no permission slip no trip thank you for your attention return to your activities''said Professor Mcgonagall with that she left but not before giving Hermione a quick wink

GInny quickly whispered to Harry ''follow my lead'' Harry was confused at first but caught up quickly

''of course I'd love to go on a date with you tommorrow at hogsmeade''said Ginny loudly so Hermione and Ron could hear

''you're taking her on a date!''said Ron

''umm wha..''but Harry stopped Ginny stepped on his foot under the table

''umm yeah she is my girlfriend''said Harry quickly so it wasn't to obvious he'd just caught what Ginny was trying to do

''well I'm happy you two are having some time together''said Hermione it was only half true she didn't want to stay alone with Ron she would get nervous but was happy her best friend was going out with one of her other best friends **[i know confusing but you understand]** so she smiled trying to look convicingly

On the other side Ron wasn't really mad that Harry was going with Ginny on date it was just he didn't want to be alone with Hermione he liked her and didn't want her to know

''so you think i'm not happy for them''said Ron

''no it's not like that it's just I get that it must be akward that your sister and your best friend are going out''said Hermione not wanting a fight right now *_wow she gets me she's perfect_* thought Ron

''whatever are you guys going to hogsmeade''said Ginny trying to sound innocent

''I don't know maybe I'll stay and study''said Hermione

''what abot you Ron''said Harry

''I don't know I don't wanna go alone but I don't know yet''said Ron

''well I'm going to the library''said Hermione standing up

''I'll go with you I need a book for my herbology homework''said Ginny

''we're on vacation''said Ron sounding as though he'd rather die then do homework

''I know but it's due two days after vacations over''said Ginny with that both girls walked towards the doors Harry waited until they were out of sight

''you should ask Hermione on a date,mate''said Harry

''are you crazy''said Ron

''no I'm perfectly good''said Harry

''what if she says no''said Ron

''she won't I promise and if she does say no I'll give you two sickles five knuts and a galleon''said Harry

''get ready to lose you're money she isn't going to say yes why would she want to go out with me''said Ron not trying to sound sad

''what a question hey how about another game of wizard chess''said Harry in a challenging tone

''you're on race you to the common room''said Ron with that they both stood up

''you're on, on three one...''said Harry

''twoo..''said Ron

''three!''both of them said and ran out the doors and towards the door

**A/N: so thatwas just one chapter the next on will be about how Ron asks Hermione out this chapter wasn't really long or really short the so read and review plesase please please please...;D**


	3. wanting and crying

Perfect Love

**A/N: ok this is another part of my idea this is during the library where Ginny and Hermione are in the library this is there conversation**

CHAPTER 6: a conversation

Hermione looked for some books she looked for these titles _Spiders venomon bites and it's uses_,_ 1000 uses of plants and fungi, Countercurses for unexpected spells,_and _Do's and doubts of werewolves_ she picked the table in the left far back corner and started reading _Spiders venomon bites and it's uses_ Ginny had found her book and walked to the table where Hermione was sitting

''ahhh poor you''said Giinny trying to sound unconvicely innocent

''me, what do you mean''said Hermione confused Ginny sighed

''well I know you must be dying for Ron to ask you to go to hogsmeade''said Ginny this time not trying to sound innocently actually sounded kind of devilish

''maybe, maybe not''said Hermione

''ugh who are you trying to lie to, I can detect a lie a mile away especially when it's you you're bad at it''said Ginny

''whatever, why are you bringing this up''said Hermione

''It's just it's just so damn obvious that you like him you haven't had a row in a week''said Ginny

''what about yesterday''said Hermione

''you two ended up laughing on the floor together''said Ginny

''well.. well whatever the point is he's never going to ask me out ever''said Hermione not trying to sound sad she was picking books up and putting them in her bag

''come on Hermione just tell him''said Ginny

''why to have him laugh or something like that if you were trying to build my confidence it didn't work see you later''said Hermione frustrated wiyh that she got up and left

Ginny felt bad for Hermione but her plan was working she just hoped Harry had convinced Ron then everything would be okay she got up and walked towards the common room but on her way she heard someone sobbing it couldn't be it was Hermione she had just left running towards the common room she saw Lavender and Parvrti giggling

''what did you two just do!''said Ginny

''don't worry just asked why the little nerd was sad''said Lavender

''ya just asked her if she was going to hogsmeade with her boyfriend but remembered she could never get one I don't know how Victor Krum asked her to the Yule Ball what does she have'' said Parvati

''EVERYTHING YOU TWO COULD NEVER HAVE I WONDER IF YOU TWO HAVE BRAINS!''said Ginny on the top of her lungs she ran to the common room Ron was obviously waiting for her

''What happened to Hermione she and she was crying and ran to her dormitory''said Ron

''It was Parvarti and Lavender they told her horrible stuff''said Ginny

''well they had to be real bad to make her cry she hasn't cried that bad since our first year don't aske long story''said Ron Ginny was going to ask when Hermione had cried but got that she had to go with Hermione

She walked up to the dormitory where there was a crying Hermione

''Hermione don't listen to them there just jealous that Ron likes you and not them''said Ginny

''that's not true h-h-e doesn't l-l-l-ike m-me l-l-like th-that''said Hermione sobbing

''for a smart girl you're dang stupid sometimes or maybe blind you want a pair of glasses for christmas''said Ginny sounding like Fred and George,Hermione giggled

''you know Ron just asked me why you were crying''said Ginny sounding a bit motherly

''r-really''said Hermione she wasn't crying but was still jittery

''come on let's go down to the common room''said Ginny

When they walked down Ron was again waiting but this time for Hermione

" 'Mione can we go for a walk''said Ron Hermione nodded they walked thru the portrait hole and walked down to the snowy field

**A/N:tun tun tun well wanted a bit of suspension i guess my next chapter will be out by tommorrow or Sunday but don't know I said was going to put a new chapter tommorrow but I put it up today I'm weird I know so... *_* read and review *_***


	4. asking questions

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N: ok last chapter was pretty sad but this ones cute and fluffy but there not confessing there love...yet 3**

CHAPTER 7: a nice walk

Hermione and Ron walked all the way down to the snowy fields they were under a tree with no leaves but plenty of snow on top Ron grabbed Hermione's hand to stop her

''what's up 'Mione why'd you cry it's not normal for you''said Ron worried

''nothing just stuff''said Hermione

''it cant be nothing 'Mione you never cry''said Ron

''can I ask you a question?''said Hermione

''you already did but you can ask all the questions you want''said Ron *dang she has to have such an adorable face when she's sad or mad or happy or any face is cute on her*though Ron

''do do you think I'm I'm ugly''said Hermione

''it's not a real question or is it''said Ron

''yes it is now answer''said Hermione

''no you're really pretty''Ron blurted out *stupid Ron*Ron thought *he did not say that he did not say that wait he's just my friend he'd never see me pretty like Lavender or Hannah or some other girl*Hermione thought

''well thanks for answering my question''said Hermione *wow great answer Hermione* thought Hermione

''can I ask you a question now''said Ron he was getting nervous *stay cool* thought Ron

''yes''said Hermione

''um would you you like to go on a date on tommorrows hogsmeade visit''said Ron quickly he was waiting to here a no or some laughing but it didn't happen Hermione smiled slightly

''I would love to go on a date tommorrow''said Hermione trying not to look to happy

''really''said Ron

''yep''said Hermion Ron smiled just then it started snowing again

''we should go now''said Ron

''ya we don't wanna catch a cold or something''said Hermione just then Hermione tripped making Ron fall he hit against the tree which made all the snow the snow that was on top of the tree fall

''wups''said Hermione they both started laughing

''race you to the common room''said Ron

''you're on three...THREE!''said Hermione they both started running to the common room

**A/N: so not as fluffy as I wanted but it was pretty funny I know my last chapter wasn't great but it's well good if you I can say so myself well my next chapter out tommorrow or sunday or monday somwhere in these three days I'm pretty busy this weekend and I have exams this week so I don't know tommorro I'm going on a wedding i'm hoping there's internet sunday I'm studying just like today so I don't know maybe it's out today I'm pretty creative and I'm a pretty fast typer so don't know maybe it will be out today #read and review# thanks for reading **

_***nerdygirl1172***_


	5. reasoning and telling

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N: so I'm putting a bit more Ginny Harry stuff in this chapter it's just about them in the common room and a bit of Ron freaking out and Hermione calming him down**

CHAPTER 7: reasoning and telling

Ginny and Harry were in the common room Ginny was again on Harry's lap

''do you think that Ron's asked Hermione out already''said Ginny

''I don't know but don't worry he will _eventually_ ask her out he's not that scardypants''said Harry

''you're right''said Ginny

''talking about dates wanna go on a real date tommorrow not the one you made up''said Harry

''yah you know I like when you call me you're _girlfriend''_said Ginny turning to face Harry

''ok girlfriend,girlfriend,girlfriend,girlfriend,girlfriend''said Harry having a peck on the lips eveytime they called her 'girlfriend'

But the last time he said 'girlfriend' they didn't part slowly Harry's tongue asked for entrance into Ginny's mouth so she let Harry's toungue in while she slipped her tongue in his mouth a minut or so had passed when the portrait hole opened they hadn't noticed it till they heard some familiar laughing then they heard a familiar voice

''you wanna eat him whole huh''it was Ron

''what the RON you should at least warn a guy you're gonna come in''said Harry turning slightly pink

''_me,you_ should put a sign on the portrait hole saying 'do not come in peaple eating eachother inside' we didn't know that you two were snogging in here''said Ron

''excuse me we didn't ask you to come inside to see us kissing''said Ginny standing up

''you call that _kissing_ well sorry we didn't want to come inside to see you to_ kissing_''said Ron

''Ron just calm down it's pretty normal to see them kissing they are in a reltionship''said Hermione

''thank you Hermione''said Ginny

''but you Ginny should also be considerate he is your brother how would you fee if you saw him kissing a girl''said Hermione

''well if it's a girl like Luna bad for him if it's a girl like Parvarti I would react like he just did if it was a girl like Lavender I'd probably start throwing things at her _now_ if it's someone like you I'd feel really happy''said Ginny making Hermione blush as red as the Griffindor scarf she was wearing and making Ron as red as his hair

''well that's a nice thing to think''said Harry

''isn't it''said Ginny

''um well whatever are you to still mad at each other''said Hermione

''well I guess not Harry is my best mate there's nothing to worry about''said Ron

''finally you're thinking something with sense''said Ginny

''hahaha''said Ron

''well it's getting late we should go to sleep or we won't get up early enough to eat and be one of the first ones to leave Filch is usually fussy with the last ones in line''said Hermione

''you're right Hermione well goodnight''said Ginny she pecked Harry on the lips and left quickly obviously not wanting another fight

''well night boys''said Hermione she walked to her dormitory with Ginny

Harry again waited for the girls to be out of sight

''so?''said Harry

''so what?''said Ron

''so you'd ask Hermione out''said Harry

''yep''said Ron

''great well we better get to bed you're gonna have your first date with Hermione tommorrow but I'm warning you Ron she's like my little sister I don't want any crying I treat your sister like a princess i expect the same from you''said Harry

''be sure of that I couldn't hurt Hermione yeah we fight but I always make sure she never gets hurt''said Ron they walked up to there dormitory but not before hearing some girly happy screaming

''what do you think thats about''said Ron

''probably Lavender and Parvarti got a date poor guys''said Harry then they went up to their dormitory

&%&%&%&%&%& **MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS DORMITORY** &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

''so did Ron ask you out''said Ginny she and Hermione were in there night gowns

''well...YEAH''said Hermione not hiding her excitment anymore they both started screming a girly happy scream

''let's calm down remember Parvarti and Lavender are in the next dormitory''said Hermione

''you're right plus you should get to sleep tommorrow is you're first date with Ron''said Ginny

''good night Ginny''said Hermione

''good night Hermione''said Ginny with a yawn

Then Hermione turned of the oil lamp that was on and went to bed

**A/N: so next chapter is the date it'll probably out Sunday or Monday I don't think it'll be out tomorrow because I have to go to a wedding that I don't wanna go to but whatever**

**+read and review+ **_**nerdygirl1172 **_


	6. The date

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N:** **ok so this has more Ron and Hermione fluff but there still not confessing I was going to get them together but then I came up with another idea {maybe on christmas day remember they are on christmas vacation} so I'm not really a fashion girl I'm not a really girly-girl or a ton-boy I mean I liked princesses but I really love reading and stuff so I'm not really updated with the latest fashions but I searched some pictures and got the perfect outfit soooooo... read **

CHAPTER 7:the date

Next morning Hermione picked what she was going to wear she wanted to wear something nice she bearly had any nice clothe but then remembered her parents had given her a very pretty outfit for her birthday she searched her trunk hoping she had packed she was about to give up when she saw the outfit it was a nice celest blue blouse and a black jeans sahe remembered she also had a new coat so she also put it on it was again snowing today Ginny was also going on a date but with Harry she was wearing a pinkish shirt and some pale blue jeans she wore a red coat

''so where are you and Harry going'' asked Hermione

''to...well I don't know how about you''said Ginny

''hmm well I don't know really, it was really unexpected and he only asked me last night Harry asked you yesterday morning I thought you'd two know where you were going''said Hermione Ginny was confused but remembered that Harry had pretended to be going on a date in the morning and Harry had only really asked her out for real last night

''oh it's just we never plan our dates would you plan a date''said Ginny

''well no really''said Hermione

''I've heard muggles plan their dates before time you know go eat dinner at seven and go see a mugie at eight or something like that''said Ginny

''their called _movies_ and well they kind of do plan their dates''said Hermione

''we should get to the Great Hall now or we won't get there early like I said last night''said Hermione

''yeah you think the boys are down there already?''asked Ginny

''don't know''said Hermione

''well we'll see them in the Great Hall anyway''said Ginny

So the girls walked down to the Great Hall but didn't see the boys until they were in the hogsmeade line they had obviously been running

''where were you guys''said Ginny

''Professor Snape''said Ron

''he said we had to help him take all his extra potions book to the dungeons or he'd take 200 points from Griffindor''said Harry

''ohh''said Ginny

''well you're just in time''said Hermione Filch had just checked them all on the list

''come on or are you two staying''said Ginny

''we're coming''said Ron

''ow my hands hurt''said Harry

''oou you poor thing''said Ginny pecking Harry on the lips

''wow I magically feel better''said Harry Ron was about to start one of his normal kissing arguments but Hermione gave him a don't-think-about-it look

The four of them walked to hogsmeade

''well see you guys later I've just chosen where me and Harry are going''said Ginny Harry a devilish grin

''see you guys later then''said Harry at that moment Ginny grabbed his hands and took him into the croud of peaple

''so what do we do now?''asked Ron

''I don't know''said Hermione

''how about we go to honeydukes I heard they've got new candy in''said Ron

''ok let's go''said Hermione

So they walked all the way to honeydukes they went inside got their candy,paid,and left the store Ron looking like a littl kid with a goodie bag and Hermione surprisingly looked like one two they walked to a bench under a near by tree

''what did you get?''asked Ron

''a box of every flavored beans,two sugarquills and a couple of new did you get?''asked Hermione

''two chocolate frogs,a box of every flavored beans,and some new candies''said Ron Hermione opened her box of every flavored beans and started searching the box

''_Hermione_ you have to just pick one and eat it''said Ron in a pouty tone

''no _Ron_ you have to carefully pick one''said Hermione while looking at a white transparenty one she was about to put it back in the box when

'''what's wrong with that one''said Ron

''no I've already tasted this flavor it's horrible''said Hermione

''whats it's flavor?''said Ron

''you find out''said Hermione and before he could say another word it was in his mouth he chewed and spitted it out

''eeeewwwwwwww it's glue flavored''said Ron Hermione started giggling

''ha ha maybe you're right''said Ron he opened his box and looked inside he looked until he spotted a butter colored one with caramel spots

''this one looks nice''said Ron

''hmm I guess it looks safe. What flavor do you think it is?''said Hermione

'' well find out''said Ron he gently put it in Hermione's mouth

''you have a very good eye it's kettle corn''said Hermione she looked inside her box and found an orangy pink one

''here this one's surely going to make the glue flavor go away from your mouth''said Hermione she slowly and gently put it in his mouth

''wow it tastes like peach''said Ron they kept doing this laughing when they picked a bad flavor for the other and complementing when they chose a good flavor until they finished their boxes

''I'm out of beans''said Ron

''so am I''said Hermione

''so what now''said Ron

''I don't know''said Hermione

''hu you dont know you don't know the worlds going to end''said Ron in a dramatic girly voice

''hahaha Ronald Weasly that is not funny''said Hermione

''then whats funny according to you''said Ron

''this is''said Hermione she thru a snowball at Ron

''o yeah then this is hilarious''said Ron also throwing a snowball

''well so is this''said Hermione throwing another on this on landed on his face

''uupsy''said Hermione

''revenge Hermione''said Ron he started chasing her

''R-on''said Hermione inbetween giggles

''revenge''said Ron smiling

''it was a kind of purposly accident''said Hermione

''o yeah''he picked Hermione up and thru her over his shoulder

''Ron let me down''said Hermione laughing

''no''said Ron smiling

''pl_ease''_said Hermione

''fine''said Ron he put Hermione down

''that was funny''said Ron

''wow wush hilarious''said Hermione sarcastically

''I know''said Ron also sarcastically Hermione was kind of dizzy and tripped making Ron fall like she had last night and the night before

''I think the floors getting used to us''said Ron

''yeah''said Hermione they started laughing

''Ron what time is it''said Hermione Ron looked on his watch is old because it had been Bill's

''It's nearly five''said Ron

''Ron did you just hear yourself we're supposed to be back by five thirty''said Hermione

''o yeah we better get going''said Ron

''yeah''said Hermione

So they walked down the path to Hogwarts they were nearly there when Hermione stopped Ron

''what's up''said Ron

''I just wanted thanks for today I had a great time''said Hermione

''so did I''said Ron just then Hermione kissed him on the cheek making him blush

''come on or we won't get to the Great Hall for dinner''said Hermione

So they walked down to the Great Hall

**A/N:ok as I said before they are not getting together yet ok so I hopedyou liked it next chapter will be out maybe tommorrow or Tuesday but I still don't know so please please please please (x1000) READ AND REVIEW**

*_**nerdygirl1172**_*


	7. soo how'd it go

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N/: so this is just a chapter I put the idea just popped in my head I think I'm just posting one more chapter plus this one so... so just please ''read'' oh and I know that more than one person reads this so don't play funny and review I accept gusts or non-guests just please review**

**Ginny:yah I mean she writes stuff for free and you can't give her a $%^&**^#! %^ review**

**Me:sorry for her behavior she didn't eat breakfast**

**Ginny:**_**me**_** are you calling me breakfast crazy!**

**Me:**_**nooo...**_** just read please**

CHAPTER 8:''So how'd it go''

Hermione walked into her dormitory grinning madly she didn't she flopped onto her bed she rewinded the moment she kissed Ron on the cheek just then Ginny walked in smiling

''so''said Ginny

''soo''said Hermione

''sooo''said Ginny

''soooo''said Hermione

''sooooooooo How'd it go!''said Ginny Hermione sighed dreamily

''it was nice''said Hermione

''_nice _what does _nice _mean''said Ginny

''what definition do you want a girl one a Hermione one or a dictionary one''said Ginny

''isn't the dictionary and Hermione definition the same one''said Ginny sarcastically

''ah I guess you don't want to know''said Hermione

''no no no tell me in a Hermione slash girl definition plus a bit of Ron definition so I can understand better

''huh''said Hermione

''ugh give me a Ginny definition''said Ginny

''well... I had a great time it wasn't a regular date we went to honeydukes and after we went we started playing with every flavored beans''said Hermione

''started playing with beans how''said Ginny curiously

''well I told him he needed to choose beans more carefully...''said Hermione turning slightly pink

''and..''said Ginny in a tone as though telling her go on before I squish you into telling me

''well I stuffed a bean in his mouth that tasted like glue so he picked a bean and fed it to me and so did I and we kept doing that and then we started running and we fell on the floor and then we walked up to the castle and I kissed him on the cheek and that was the date ok''said Hermione fastly

''ok''said Ginny grinning madly

''hum good I got that out''said Hermione

''you kissed Ron,you kissed Ron,you kissed Ron''chanted Ginny

''did not! I only gave him a slight peck on the cheek''said Hermione

''uhuh of course you did''said Ginny

''but I did only give him a peck on the cheek''said Hermione

''ok I believe you so are we going down to dinner''said Ginny

''hum I don't know if I should go with you''said Hermione

''oh come on Hermione we're like sisters don't be mad _you know_ we _could_ be sisters in-law''said Ginny wiggling an eyebrow Hermione giggled

''you sound and look like Fred and George you know,fine I won't get mad at you and even if I wanted to be your sister in-law I couldn't,come on let's go downstairs''said Hermione

''come on''said Hermione smiling while nodding her head

So the girls walked down the stairs to the Great Hall

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _what the boys were doing _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ron walked up to his dormitory he rewinded the kiss Hermione gave him on the cheek he touched the spot *she gave me a kiss on the cheek*thought had a drem look on his face he passed past Harry without even noticing him he flopped on his bed Harry sat on the edge and thru a pillow at him

''what was that for''said Ron mad because Harry had got him off of his daydream

''well you didn't even notice me right now when I said hello''said Harry

''oh,sorry mate''said Ron turning pink

''so...''said Harry

''soo..''said Ron

''sooo..''said Harry

''soooo..''said Ron

''sooooo how'd it go''said Harry

''don't go changing the subject''joked Ron

''very funny really how'd it go''said Harry

''it was ...fun and really nice''said Ron

''_fun _and_ nice_''said Harry

''yeah''said Ron

''what did you do''said Harry

''well we went to honeydukes...''said Ron

''and..."said Harry

''we fed eachother every flavored beans''mumbled Ron

''and...''said Harry

''we chased eachother''said Ron feeling his skin get hot

''uhu and...''said Harry

''she kissed me on the cheek''said Ron fastly blushing hot pink Harry grinned

''she kissed you,she kissed you'she kissed you''chanted Harry

''she didn't she only pecked me on the cheek''said Ron

''yeah uhu she only kissed youon the cheek''said Harry

''that's the truth it's you're problem not to believe me come on let's go to down to dinner before I loose my apeteite''said Ron

''ok Mr. she only kissed me on the cheek''said Harry Ron punched his arm and they both headed to the Great Hall

**A/N: so the idea just popped in my head so I just wrote it**

**Hermione:so when you gonna let me kiss Ron**

**Me:probably next chapter**

**Ginny:when are you gonna make Ron stop from being so stupid **

**Me:I can't do that you're not even my property you have to ask Mrs.J.K Rowling **

**Ginny:awwww but can you make him stop getting all mad when I kiss Harry oh and can you make him kiss me more**

**Me:no to the first question and maybe to the second one you've been acting really rude often**

**Hermione:**_**you**_** don't share a dormitory with her**

**Ron:what'd I miss **

**Ginny: where the #$% did you come from**

**Ron:from the door over there**

**Harry:hi what's up**

**Hermione:not much **

**Harry:I thought we were supposed to be in detention**

**Me:you're on christmas break**

**Hermione:tell that to Professor Snape**

**Me:ok bye**

**All:bye READ AND REVIEW**

**A/N:sooo it was awkward but my cousin told me to put it and I did sooo..whatever just review **

_*****__**nerdygirl1172**__*****_


	8. Finally confessing

PERFECT LOVE

PERFECT LOVE

**A/N:** **ok I'm like sad I had already made this chapter I went to go eat dinner and when I came back so I could publish it it e]was gone so I found out it was my little brother I'm still mad but I did my best and redid the chapter so read**

CHAPTER 9:

It was christmas day Ginny,Harry,Hermione,and Ron had just finished eating christmas morning feast and were walking on the snowy fields Hermione and Ron had just passed mistletoe without noticing

''hey where's Harry''said Ron looking on his side Hermione noticed Ginny wasn't on her side anymore she turned around and saw Harry and Ginny kissing under mistletoe she noticed that ron was about to start a fight

''not now it's christmas day let's go for a walk''said Hermione

''fine''said Ron in a pouty tone they walked for a while in silence just then an owl swooped down dropped a letter into Hermione's hands and left

''who's that from''said Ron

''um Victor Krum''said Hermione in a low mumble

''what are you long-distace dating or something''said Ron he had developec a very strong jealousy towards Victor Krum

''no for you information he's dating a girl''said Hermione

''you sure he could be dating a boy''said Ron

''it's a girl I'm sure he sent me a picture''said Hermione she read the letter and smiled

''what did he breah up with his girlfriend or something''said Ron

''no he asked her to marry him''said Hermione

''good for him''said Ron

''ugh why do you act like that with him''aid Hermione

''don't know''lied Ron

''whatever Iheard Lavender chatting the other day about how she could read her future''said Hermione

''so..''said Ron interumpting

''she said that *she cleared her throat and imitated Lavender's voice*I see Ron and I getting married''said Hermione

''lunatic girl, I could never like her''said Ron

''really then who _could _you like''said Hermione

''a could like a smart,fun,pretty,brown eyed,and chesnut haired girl''blurted Ron out wishing he hadn't said that *did he just say what I think he did*thought Hermione *I can't believe I just said that*thought Ron

''look Hermione just pretend I didn't say that please Hermione I like you but I don't want this to...''but Ron was interumpted Hermione had just kissed him right on the lips

* I can't believe I'm kissing Ron*thought Hermione *is she kissing me_ stop thinking and kiss her_*thought Ron while kissing back Ron's tongue slowly asked permission to get inside of Hermione's mouth which she allowed to get in they explored each other's mouth Hermione's hands slowly were around Ron's neck while Ron wrapped his hands around Hermione's waist to deepen the kiss after about two or three minutes they broke apart

''um well...does that mean you like me,too''said Ron still not letting Hermione go

''no''said Hermione not loosining her grip around Ron's neck

''I love you''said Hermione

''I love you too''said Ron

''really you think I'm better then Lavender would be as your wife''said Hermione

''a thousand times''said Ron

''really''said Hermione

''do you think I'm better then Victor Krum''said Ron

''a million times better''said Hermione

They kissed again much more passionatly

''hey you two break it up''said Harry loudly but they didn't break up

''come on''said Ginny louder they still didn't so Harry thru a snowball at them which did break them

''ugh how _unsensitive_ you are Harry''said Hermione

''_me_ you're the one snogging him almost eating him whole''said Harry they all started laughing

''oy,mate I have daishavu''said Ron

''Hey you guys let's go up it's almost time for lunch''said Harry

''yeah let's go''said Ginny holding Harry's hand and starting to walk towards the castle Ron waited for them to be out of earshot

''so do you wanna be my girlfriend?''asked Ron

''if you wanna be my boyfriend''said Hermione

''I'd love to be your boyfriend''said Ron

''I'd love to be your girlfriend but why do you wanna be my boyfriend''said Hermione

''because your my perfect love''said Ron

''you're also my perfect love I love you''said Hermione

''I love you a thousand times more than anyone could''said Ron they kissed again and then headed towards the castle holding eachothers hands

They now knew that whatever happened they had eachother to love and to care and they would never let go of there love because they were eachother's _perfect love_

**A/N: ok not what I expected but I thought it was pretty good I want to thank **finchelromionelover** for reviewing every single chapter and giving such good ideas this idea was partly **finchelromionelover** I kinda transformed it but it's partly **finchelromionelover**'s original idea so I know there are a lot of peaple reading out there and I don't think it costs more than twenty seconds to write 'nice' or 'good'or something so please **

**$read and review$ ^_^**_**nerdygirl1172**_**^_^**


End file.
